


Don't Keep Me Waiting

by Grimpotato



Series: Strangers in the Dark [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Edging, F/F, Lapdance, Noir AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimpotato/pseuds/Grimpotato
Summary: When Jaina doesn't show up for a performance as promised, Sylvanas takes it upon herself to show Jaina what she missed.





	1. We'll play show and tell

Night had fallen over New Lorderon and I was at my desk unwinding from the aftermath of a long day on the job. I knew I should be heading out into the sweltering summer heat for the Golden Rose. I told Sylvanas the other night I would but I was beat. Like I had run two marathons back to back through a steamy jungle kind of beat. She'd forgive me if she knew, I was sure of that. 

So I leaned back as far as I could in my office chair and propped my heels up on the edge of my desk. I had turned off all the lights in the office and opened the blinds. The full moon shone as bright as a spotlight through the window. I saw the little slats of shadow the blinds cast and thought it was fitting that they looked like prison bars. 

Like it or not, I was trapped in this life.

The irony was that I didn't have to be. I didn't need to be half broke and two jobs short of eviction. I had options but sometimes those options didn't feel like options at all; just another trap.

I normally didn't let myself think this way but I guess guess that job hit me harder than I expected. Negotiating with wannabe kidnappers always took a lot out of me, especially if kids were involved. Saved the kid though, so that was something.

Maybe it was just the heat that had me longing for the cool sea breeze of Kul Tiras. 

I sat up and rummaged through my desk for the bottle of whiskey and glass I kept for nights like these; for when memories came so fast and hard that only alcohol could keep them at bay. I gulped down the first shot and it burned like fire on the way down. It wasn't the same as being home but the peaty taste of a proper Kul Tiran scotch helped with the homesickness. 

I don't know how long I sat in the dark brooding with the bottle of scotch and some smokes but a knock on my office door brought me back. The moon was higher in the night sky but I still had to squint to check the clock on my wall. 

Eleven fifteen. 

I got up from my seat and reached under my desk for the six shooter I kept there. I had my magic of course but sometimes something a little more physical is just the deterrent a thug needs to think twice. 

Whoever was on the other side of the frosted glass of my office door was tall with a slim to medium build. They rattled the door knob and knocked again. 

"We're closed!" I shouted. 

"Then you  **are ** in there, open up."

I blinked and put the revolver back on my desk before wandering to the door. "Windrunner?" I unlocked it and low and behold, there she was in all her elven grace and glory. I didn't get much of a chance to admire her. Her eyes caught my attention.

They were bright and for a moment, I thought I saw relief but if it was there at all, it quickly turned to annoyance. "You didn't show," she said. 

"Sorry. I got caught up. I told you, I had a big job to wrap up."

She frowned and peered behind me into my dark and empty office. "And you said you would be there. Now are you going to invite me in or are we going to hash this out in the hallway like a pair of divorcees?" 

I shook my head with a rueful smile and walked back into my office.

Sylvanas followed suit and I could hear the click of the lock when she turned it. Before I could cross the short distance to my desk, she grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. In the dark of my office, her glowing red eyes stood out like the lights of lighthouse. I just didn't know if they were a warning for danger or a guide to safe haven 

"Can I help you?" I tried my best to sound casual, in control but that was useless as she pushed me into a chair, the high backed armless one that I save for clients I dislike. I grunted and started to rise up but she pushed me back down with a single hand. 

"You missed my show," she murmured with mock disappointment. "And I had such a grand finale for you planned." 

I swallowed hard as the coolness of her hand bled through the thin material of my shirt. She was so close but just far enough that I couldn't kiss her without straining myself. So I pulled her down onto my lap. "Care to give me a private viewing then? Just to fill me of what I missed?"

She smirked and kissed me briefly, "Only if you behave." 

That made my hands go still. "Behave? For what?"

She only hummed and rose from my lap to saunter over to the record player I kept in the corner of my office. I started to follow after her but she turned her head and pinned me down with her stare. 

Swallowing, I sat back down. 

"Good girl," Sylvanas murmured. She turned her head towards my desk and hummed when she saw the bottle. "Ah, one of those nights hmm? Let me see if I can help with that." 

I shivered in my seat at the unspoken promise and watched her select a record from the crate of albums the previous tenant left behind. I didn’t recognize the song she chose but the slow sensual beat was a familiar one. I could feel myself getting wet between my legs at the first hit of the drum. She’d conditioned me like one of Pavlov's damn dogs. 

She turned slowly towards me, half hidden in shadow as long slender fingers slowly started to unbutton her blouse. It was dark red, a lovely compliment to her eyes. Inch by gorgeous inch, she revealed herself to me. 

I swallowed hard and watched the blouse slide from her shoulders and down her arms. She smiled at me teasingly and let it drop to the floor. I watched her hands unzip her skirt with the same unhurried ease to the music playing softly behind her. She swayed her hips to the beat as she made her way towards me and what I saw when she stepped fully into the moonlight made my mouth go dry. 

She radiated sensuality in a matching set of black lace and silk lingerie. The dark color in perfect contrast to her pale lilac skin. My eyes followed the lines of her bustier down to the garter belt that held up her sheer stockings. A pair of blood red stilettos made her already long legs seem even longer and more desirable. 

I could feel my hands itching to touch those legs but she was just out of reach.

I whined and she drew closer, hips rotating and thrusting in time with the soft beat of drums and the sharp punchy notes of a baritone sax. “I'm just a bachelor looking for a partner,” she sung lowly as she reached out for my tie, using it to pull me forward. Her lips ghosted over mine as she sang, “Someone who knows how to ride without even falling off.” 

My hands shot out, grasping her hips and I pulled her back onto my lap as I kissed her hard. 

She opened her mouth to me, allowing me to deepen the kiss for a little while before pulling back. “Tsk tsk,” she murmured. “Don’t you know the first rules of a lap dance? No touching the dancer.” 

“Sylvanas,” I whined again even as I relished in the cold smooth touch of silk beneath my hands. 

Sylvanas pushed my hands away until they were behind my back. “No,” she said again, more sternly this time. “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’m going to have to make sure they stay put." 

I shuddered as a sudden heat rushed through me before settling low in my belly. That sudden arousal must have shown on my face too because she started to chuckle softly. “Oh, how interesting. Big bad Jaina Proudmoore wants to be tied up."

"Please Sylvanas," I gasped. I could feel her hands still holding my wrists together.

"Since you begged so prettily...” She managed to grasp both wrists with just one hand while the other went back to my tie and pulled at the knot. It unraveled with a single tug and she used it to secure my wrists together behind my back. I gave them an experimental pull but the tie barely budged and that made me feel hot all over. 

I’d heard that some people got off by being tied up. I just never expected myself to be one of them.

Until Sylvanas; who laughed again and stepped back appearing pleased with her work. 

"Now are you going to be a good girl and sit still for me?" She purred as she popped open a few buttons of my shirt.

My mouth was dry and I could only nod and croak out a quiet yes. 

She hummed and pulled away, eyes closing for a moment as she found the beat again. She started with her hips first. Small rotations and thrusts as her hands ran up and down her sides. "Gotta be compatible," she sang. "Take me to my limits."

I took deep breaths in a futile attempt to keep myself under control. Just when I thought I had a lid on my arousal, she bent over giving me an eyeful of her cleavage. She shook her head slightly, letting her long hair fall about her. She dragged her fingers over her thighs and stomach as she straightened and moved in a way towards me that I could only describe as predatory. She had a slight smile, just wide enough for me to catch a flash of her fangs. 

"Oh when I break you off, I swear you ain't never gonna get up."

I forced myself to sit still, relying on the deep breathing exercises my teachers taught me ages ago when I was still a promising student at the Violet Citadel to stay calm. 

It worked until Sylvanas got close enough to put her hands on my knees. She crouched and as she did so she pushed my legs apart so she could fit between them. I swallowed to no avail; my mouth felt as dry as the Tanaris desert. I could only stare at her, mouth slightly open as her hands slid from my knees to my thighs. She let her thumbs drag along the inseam of my trousers and left a trail of fire in their wake. 

She kept singing the entire time but I couldn't tell you what for the life of me. I saw her lips move of course, they were too close for me to ignore them but all I could hear was my heart beating in double time and the song's bass line. 

She leaned forward, letting her chest brush against against mine as she used my legs for leverage. The contact brought with it another wave of arousal and I groaned. I needed contact, pressure, even the press of my thighs against each other and I couldn't have it; not with her hands still pressing against them, pinning me to the hard surface of my seat. 

She finally let go, rising up and placing a knee at the edge of my seat. I could feel the presence of it but when I shifted my hips to get closer, she drew away. "Ah ah" she husked into my ear, "No touching."

"Please," I gasped, "Just a little bit."

Sylvanas nipped at my earlobe. "Only if you promise to stay still." 

"Yes.  _ Please _ ."

She hummed and pressed her knee against me. My hips jumped involuntarily and I heard a long drawn out moan. She smirked and I realized it was me who made that sound. "I'll give you that one but if you do it again, I'll leave."

I nodded emphatically, "Y-yes ma'am. Of course." 

Sylvanas grinned down at me and rewarded me with a deep kiss. I groaned and channeled all my frustrations into it.

She pulled away gasping and I felt a flush of pride. She didn't need to breath but I always counted it as a win when I could force such an involuntary reaction. Her eyes flared bright and that's when I realized her hands were on my shoulders. She sunk her nails briefly my skin and I whined at the sting. 

"Oh if I have the chance, The things I will do to you," she sang as she used my shoulders to leverage herself higher. Her chest was level with my face and I couldn't help but lean in the scant few inches and press my lips to the seam where silk met skin. She hissed at the contact and wrapped her hand around my hair. 

She tugged at the braid once and then pressed the whole of her palm against the back of my head. I took it as encouragement and so kept going. I traced what skin of hers I could reach with my mouth and tongue. She hummed, her hips rotating to the beat. On occasion, her crotch would brush against my stomach and I would moan at the contact. 

Sylvanas hummed and arched her back suddenly, pressing her hips and her knee into me and I moaned loudly against her. I pulled my lips back in response and scraped my teeth against the exposed swell of her breast. She hissed and tugged sharply at my braid. 

My head jerked back, the sting sharp but fleeting. She grinned at me and leaned in close. "If you wanna get nasty, baby, we'll play show and tell." She snapped her teeth centimeters from the tip of my nose and my entire body shuddered. My hands flexed and I strained against the bindings but Sylvanas had tied the knot too well and the pressure only served to tighten the knot further. 

"Sylvanas..." 

She only tsked and kissed the tip of my nose before settling herself on my thigh. It was a testament to her elven heritage that she managed to keep her balance with one knee braced on the small section of wood between my legs and her heels. She shifted and the knee disappeared. I whined again at the loss of contact. My hips thrust forward, chasing after that delicious pressure but there was none to be had. 

Instead, I felt something damp seep through my trousers. It took me a moment to realize what it was. "Oh tides, your wet." 

She smirked, "I've been thinking about this performance for weeks. If you had shown up tonight, I might have let you touch me."

I don't know what possessed me right then and there but I somehow found the will to smirk back. "And let the whole club watch me take you?"

She shuddered against me and the slight damp against my thigh grew wetter. "Would you like that Proudmoore?" She started grinding herself against me and I tightened my thigh muscles to help her. "Do you have a voyeuristic streak? Does it turn you on to imagine all those boys and girls at the club watching you claim me? Making me yours?" 

"W-well, I do spend a lot of time watching people d-do all sorts of things," I stuttered. 

She hummed again and let go of my braid. Her fingertips brushed against my throat and then down my chest. My abs flexed in response to their passing and then my breathing hitched as she pressed lightly between my legs. "You're positively soaked through darling," she purred. I'm not entirely sure how she was able to maintain her composure while grinding against me to be honest but it only turned me on further. "Interesting. So you're the kind that likes to watch. Maybe you'd like to watch this then?"

Sylvanas scooted backwards a little. The moon had risen just a bit more since this tease started and provided just enough light that I could see her hand retract from between my legs to hers. She rubbed herself lightly with her fingertips over her underwear and then paused.

" _ Tides _ ," I breathed out. I felt my eyes widen as I stared transfixed. 

"Good," she said with a bit of airness to her voice, "Now pay attention."

I could only nod as I watched her middle and ring fingers hook into one side of her panties and peel it back. Shadows hid most of her from me but I could see just enough to watch her twist her wrist and rub her pointer finger against where I imagined her clit to be. 

" _ Anar'alah belore _ ," she gasped, head tilting back and eyes closed in pleasure. "Can you feel how wet I am Jaina? I wish this was your hand touching me like this."

I started to pull at my bindings in earnest even as I stared transfixed. I couldn't see exactly what was happening, only feel an approximation of it against my thigh and somehow that made everything hotter. 

She twisted her wrist suddenly and I could feel her knuckles pressed into my thigh muscles. "Ah!" She exhaled and I whined. 

"Sylvanas, please let me..." I knew I sounded desperate but my wrists were burning and my palms itching. I wanted to touch her, needed it. 

She stilled suddenly, knuckles deep inside herself and she stared at me. I stilled with her and tried to calm my breathing. She was looking at me, studying me, scrutinizing my every facial tic and breath of air. For a second, I was sure her resolve would crumble; that she'd untie me and let me fuck her against my desk like we both wanted but then her face hardened. "No."

I whined loud and desperate but she only dug her fingers deeper into my shoulder as she started to ride her fingers against me again. My thighs ached at the strain of being held apart for so long. I focused on the twin pain to try and lessen the heat between my legs. She wasn't going to let me take her and she wasn't going to let me come. If I really wanted it, I would have to break free of my bonds myself. I could do it too. Just a snap of my somewhat numb fingers and my wrists would be free. 

I thought about how she looked when she tied the knot and how my entire body shuddered when she praised me for sitting still. Maybe this was all part of the game, the role she wanted me to play tonight. 

She gasped and panted as she thrusted her fingers into herself and I let her. "Ah. Good girl," she breathed out. "You're behaving so well right now Jaina. Even better than I expected." Her praise sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine and a thought hit me. Just because my hands were bound didn't mean I couldn't participate. 

I tightened my thigh muscles again and began pressing up into her in time with her fingers. She gasped sharply and bowed her head down, pressing her forehead into mine. "Yes," she hissed as I put power behind the thrust of her fingers. My face was bathed in the red glow of her lidded eyes as she rode against us harder, commiting to shorter quicker thrusts with every roll of her hips. 

I felt her pant against my face and tilted my head to catch her lips against mine. The kiss was sloppy but enough for the both of us. I felt her fangs catch against my lower lip as she kissed me hard. She gasped again and stopped breathing as her entire body jerked hard against mine for a few all too brief moments and then slowly rolled into stillness. 

Sylvanas laughed then, a soft low breathless sound, with her forehead pressed against mine. I felt first her hips lift and then heard the wet sound of her fingers sliding out of her cunt. "That... was.. an experience," she gasped out. She pulled away and smiled at me. She didn't sweat but she had picked up some of mine and it plastered her bangs to her forehead. She let go of my shoulder and used her free hand to push the damp strands of her hair back first and then mine. 

I could still feel the burning arousal between my legs but it felt lessened after seeing Sylvanas come against me. She continued to smile and lifted her other hand, fingers slick with her arousal. "I think you earned yourself a reward Proudmoore."

My mouth watered and I opened for her. She slid her fingers into my mouth and I made a show of cleaning them, running my tongue along the side of one digit and then between them before repeating the process with the other finger. Her eyes glowed brighter as she watched me clean her and before long she was pulling her fingers away to kiss me. 

I wondered if she could taste herself on my tongue. 

Sylvanas pulled away eventually and stretched, back arching like a cat that spent far too long lying in the sun. She hummed as she put her clothes back on and turned off the record player. I was still wet, uncomfortably so and tied up. I tugged at my restraints again. "So you going to give me a hand here?" 

She just smiled and leaned down to give me one last lingering kiss. "You can get yourself out.  _ Shorel'aran _ ," she said in a singsong voice as she let herself out of my office and closed the door behind her. 

I sat there in the dark stunned for a long time before the ache in my shoulders was actually painful and my hands were mostly numb. I fumbled the rune but managed to get a spark of fire going. The tie fell to the ground in charred pieces. My wrists hurt like hell but I was already plotting my revenge. 


	2. Take me to my limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sylvanas's little stunt in her office, Jaina decides to take her revenge to the banshee's apartment. 
> 
> She gets a little more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Empress37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress37) as always for reading things over and helping me keep on track. Any weirdness or inconsistencies are on me though. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It was seven o'clock in the evening by the time I pulled up to Sylvanas's apartment building. The late summer sun was setting the sky ablaze in red and orange. A blood elf stepped in front of the building's double doors as I approached. He wore a bright red doorman's suit with gold buttons that shone like newly minted coins. He was probably new given how clean his uniform looked. He gave me a once over and a dismissive sniff.

I couldn't say I blamed him. We were in a rich part of the city and I wore only a pair of navy blue slacks, a grey shirt and a pale blue checkered sports coat with the cuffs looking a little frayed. My battered leather briefcase probably didn't help either.

"Can I help you miss?"

I gave him a smile that was all teeth. "Jaina Proudmoore here to see Sylvanas Windrunner."

His face looked like it couldn't decide if it wanted to be surly or scared so it settled on something in-between. He was definitely new if he looked like that every time someone brought up Sylvanas's name. "She is not receiving any visitors at this time," he said stiffly.

"She'll want to see me."

He hesitated for a bit. I could see him trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not. Finally, he opened the door and led me into the lobby.

The lobby was huge with a polished marble floor. Red rug runners broke up the monotony of white. Slender columns of marble in the old Thalassian style were spaced evenly throughout the floor. Even the walls were painted white with gold leaf trim. Someone had painted a lively forest scene on the high vaulted ceiling with deer and lynx dotting the landscape of golden leaved trees. A massive golden chandelier made to look like an upside down tree hung from the center of the ceiling.

Sylvanas once told me that the chandelier was supposed to look like Thas'alah, the mother tree of Eversong Forest. She added, with a sneer, that clearly the sculptor had never actually seen the tree itself or they wouldn't have even tried.

There weren't a lot of people in the lobby; just a pair of bachelors looking like they were ready for a night of heavy drinking. No one paid me any mind.

We headed towards the little concierge desk when the dark haired elf by the automated elevators called out my name. "Proudmoore!" The elf's uniform matched the doorman's but he had on a pair of white gloves and the red dye was just a little faded from multiple washings. His left ear had a notch and his nose looked like someone broke it and it set wrong.

I grinned at the sight of him.

The doorman stopped in his tracks and looked suspiciously between the two of us but I ignored him in favor of crossing the lobby to shake the elf's hand.

"Althallan!"

"Haven't seen you around in a while," he said. "Must mean business is good yeah?"

"Wouldn't say good Al but the bills get paid." I grinned. "What about you? How's the missus and kids?"

"Oh you know, same old same old. Gelanthis brought his boyfriend over for dinner last week." Al wrinkled his nose, "Boy's nice enough I guess but he really needs to work on his table manners. Couldn't tell the difference between a salad fork and a dinner fork."

I laughed and gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder. "As long as he's good to your boy, everything else can be taught."

Al sighed, his ears twitching. "You're right. Enough about me. You here to see Miss Windrunner?"

"Yup. Assuming your doorman's going to let me up."

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it for you."

I looked over my shoulder and the doorman was standing stiffly by the desk with his hand on the phone. He looked annoyed.

I gave him a little wave and his entire body seemed to twitch.

Althallan shook his head as he opened the elevator door. "Best get in before he tries to call the cops instead of Miss Windrunner. He still hasn't quite figured out who are on our lady's exceptions list to her no visitors rule."

I laughed and gave him another pat on the shoulder as I passed. "He'll figure it out. Thanks Al. I'll see you later."

The heavy brass clad door of the elevator closed in front of me. I pushed the button for the top floor and waited. The ride was quiet, the only noise being the creak of the cabling as I rode up.

I took the moment alone to check my pockets. My fingers brushed against cool metal in one of them and I felt assured that the tools of my revenge were securely in place. The ringing of a bell alerted me to my stop.

I stepped out of the elevator onto a dimly lit alcove with dark red carpeting and paneled in pale gold. There was only one door in the alcove with a small ivory button beside it numbered "1501". It made a buzzing sound when I pushed it.

There was silence on the other side of the door.

I waited for about a minute before ringing the buzzer again.

Still silent.

I checked my watch. It was an old thing of gnomish make with a self-winding mechanism and a royal blue dial. Silver numbers circled the inner edge of the dial with a little window cut out to show the day. A steel numbered bezel was mounted around the outside of the crystal and scuffs and scratches marred the surface of the dwarven forged steel casing.

It'd been a gift to congratulate my first command onboard the LAS Theramore. I had a lot of memories associated with the watch and Theramore but no amount of money under the sun could get me to part with it. Plus, it had the distinct advantage of being the most accurate watch I ever owned and right now it read seven seventeen, Wednesday.

Strange. Sylvanas almost always had Wednesday off. She hadn't sent word that she'd be performing this evening either. I tamped down my concern and tried the buzzer one last time.

"I thought I said no visitors," I heard Sylvanas growl behind the closed door. She sounded annoyed, like someone had interrupted something very important. The door swung open and she appeared. Her hair was loose behind her, mused slightly as if she'd just been laying down and I had roused her from a nap.

Maybe I had.

She wore a faded blue dress shirt that looked like it was made for a shorter person with only the middle two buttons closed. The open collar and shirt cut a sharp v to her abs, showing off her collarbones and the rounded curves of her breast. Below the closed buttons, the rest of the shirt flared open showing off a pair of lacy red underwear and her long luscious legs.

"My my. If it isn't my favorite detective. I wasn't expecting you Miss Proudmoore but I'm glad you're here. I was just thinking about you." She leaned one shoulder against the door jamb, irritation melting into amusement, and folded her arms across her chest. My eyes drifted downward to those arms. She'd rolled up the sleeves, leaving her forearms bare. I stopped my admiration when I noticed a familiar stain half hidden by her upper arm. It was a small scorch mark the size of a penny with some outer markings that looked a bit like tentacles located over her left breast. It wasn't bad enough to actually burn through the cloth but enough that no amount of washing and or bleaching would get rid of it.

I squinted. "Is that.. My shirt?"

Sylvanas's smirk widened. She looked like a cat that just stolen an entire carton of cream.

"This ratty old thing?" She drawled. "I might have found it lying about after one of our dalliances a few months ago. I don't know why you threw it away. It's quite comfortable." She straightened and reached out, grabbing me by the lapel of my sports coat. "Keeps me from feeling too lonely when I haven't seen you in a while," she purred as she pulled me through the doorway.

I kicked the door shut behind me as I leaned up to kiss her. "I take it you've missed me then," I murmured against her mouth.

She hummed and kissed me back. "I missed that mouth of yours," she said finally.

"That all?"

"And your hands too of course."

I huffed a quiet laugh, "Clearly you didn't miss them that much considering you left them tied up two weeks ago and wouldn't let me touch you."

Sylvanas laughed and pulled away. She slid her fingers from my jacket to my dress shirt and started unbuttoning it. "Is that why you're here? To get back at me or to take what I denied you?" She flashed her fangs at me and I surged forward to kiss her. As we kissed, I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. The soft sound of chain clinking together made her twitch and she pulled back.

"What do you have there?"

"Some new jewelry," I said with a grin. "Want to try them on? I think you'd look pretty in them."

Sylvanas laughed, the sound low and absolutely delighted. "Oh _this_ should be fun." She turned her gaze down to the briefcase in my other hand, "and what's in there hmm?"

I winked at her. "That's my secret for now."

The glow of her eyes intensified and then she was dragging me towards her bedroom by my arm. "Then we better get started Proudmoore," she growled.

It was my turn to laugh as I followed her through her apartment.

Sylvanas didn't entertain much but she liked to keep up appearances. So she covered the hardwood floors of the living area with large ivory rugs as a nod to the current fashion of wall to wall carpet. The furniture was equally dated but fashionable; all dark wood with plush cream satin cushions. On the west wall was a large fireplace with a cast iron grate in front of it. Currently it sat cold but on the long New Lordaeron winter nights, Sylvanas would keep a roaring fire.

Over the fireplace hung a painting of an elegant elven spire situated on a large cliff with Eversong forest to one side and the sea visible in the distance.

One time I asked her why she kept a painting of Windrunner Spire during its glory days and she asked why I kept my watch. Instead of answering, I kissed her instead and we didn't speak of paintings or watches again.

She pulled me through the living room, down the hallway and past doors of elaborately furnished but unused rooms until we reached the last door. She pushed it open and then pushed me inside.

The room was dim and I had to turn on the lights. Unlike the rest of the apartment, Sylvanas's bedroom was neat but lived in. It was a large room, bigger than most of this type at least. When they built the place, she had them knock down the walls of a servant room to create extra space.

The closet door on the east wall was closed as were the drawers for the tall chest beside it. She kept a small writing desk in the southern corner of the room facing several nearly floor length windows with an adjoining bookcase full of books, some of them predating the Fall of Quel'Thalas. Every once in a while, if I was particularly lucky, she'd let me borrow one.

Sylvanas kept her vanity table with its neatly arranged racks and shelves of make-up and jewelry along the same wall as the bookshelf and beside it was the door to the bathroom. Another servant's room had been sacrificed to make room for a clawfoot tub along with the usual fixtures. The tub was a particular favorite of mine on the rare occasions I had the chance to use it. It was large enough to comfortably fit two with its own little rack of soap, shampoos and lotions.

She turned around as soon as we were both in the room and kissed me deeply. Her tongue slipped between my lips and I opened my mouth for her. My briefcase dropped to the floor with a dull thud as we kissed. I could feel the pressure of her fingers as she made quick work of the remaining few buttons of my dress shirt and together we shoved off both my jacket and shirt, letting them fall to the ground.

I pushed her backwards towards the bed. It was a massive thing that dominated the room. The entire frame was carved from solid mahogany and enchanted with a variety of preservation and hardening spells. I saw that the blanket had already been turned down and the sheets looked wrinkled. I smirked. "Did I interrupt something?"

Sylvanas smirked back and let herself fall back onto the bed. "I told you, I was thinking about you when you rang." She unbuttoned her shirt and started to take it off when I stopped her.

"Leave the shirt on," I said. "You said it reminds you of me right? Well, let me give you a new memory for it."

She arched a brow and hummed. "Interesting. Alright Proudmoore. Let's see what you can do."

I pulled a small plastic case and the handcuffs from the back pocket I shoved them into when she dragged me across her apartment. I showed her the cuffs. "These are enchanted so you can't just break out of them but you can phase out at any time if it gets too much okay?"

Sylvanas tilted her head, smiling but looking slightly confused, "You don't think I can handle whatever you plan on giving me? I'm offended."

I shook my head. "I'm serious Sylvanas," I said as I tossed them onto the bed along with the case and proceeded to take off the rest of my clothing. "I know you can take a lot but if you need me to stop, I will. This isn't.. it's not just for me okay? It's about the both of us."

She studied me in the dim electric light of her room. I picked the cuffs back up and crawled over to her before straddling her hips. I made no move to put the cuffs on her. I wanted her to tell me yes, that she understood and wanted this as much as I did.

She smiled then, one of those rare true smiles that was loaded with a kind of affection that neither of us could put into words. Her hands reached up above her head to grab two of rounded slats that ran vertically across the length of her headboard. "I trust you Jaina. I'll let you know when it's too much." Her voice dropped low and sultry. "Now let's see what your revenge looks like."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You're ridiculous." I couldn't help but lean in to brush my mouth against hers before shifting upwards to cuff her left wrist. She leaned up to kiss and nip at my skin as I worked. I tried not to let it get to me as I looped the chain behind one of the slats and cuff the right wrist.

When I was done, I pulled back. "Give it a try."

She hummed and gave the cuffs a few experimental tugs. She started lightly at first with each pull harder than the last; the final one made the wood creak. Her eyes widened at the sound and her entire body seemed to flush as the glow of her eyes intensified again. "Enchanted indeed," she purred. "I'm impressed Proudmoore."

I grinned proudly and reached behind me for the case I left there. "Thank you. I worked hard on them."

She watched me pull out two pieces of hardened wax from the case and put them into my ears. I had enchanted them so that I could hear normally except under certain circumstances. Her expression shifted again to one of amusement. "What you do have there? Earplugs?"

"Just a precaution. Your things might be warded against your Scream but my ears aren't."

Amusement turned to surprise and then naked desire. "Well then Proudmoore," she said as she laid herself fully against the bed, "let's see if you can make me scream."

I laughed again and leaned up. "I plan on it," I said against her mouth before kissing her deeply. My hands ran down along both sides of her neck, a thumb pressing lightly against where her pulse would be if she were alive.

She responded to the pressure by nipping at my lower lip.

I grunted at the slight sting and rolled my hips against her. We both groaned at the contact before I had an idea and pulled away.

Sylvanas pulled lightly at the cuffs. "Are you going to fuck me or torture me Proudmoore?"

I smirked, feeling a sudden wave of confidence. "Maybe a little bit of both." I shifted my weight to my knees and thrust my chest out. "Are you watching?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

"Good."

I palmed my breasts, leaning forward a little and lifting them up for Sylvanas to get a good view of my hands. "You know," I breathed. "I couldn't think of anything else expect this after you left me tied up in that chair." I rolled my nipples between my fingers, throwing in the occasional pinch and pull. It felt good playing with myself like this, more so knowing that she was watching and could do nothing about it.

"I almost had to drop a job since I was so distracted." My hips rolled against her pelvic bone in time to the rhythm I was building with my hands. Her skin beneath me was cool at first but warmed quickly from the friction between our bodies and the rough lace of her panties dragging against my clit made me want to rub against her harder. I could feel myself getting wet and I knew she felt it too when she tugged lightly at the cuffs again. I released a hardened nipple with a disappointed sigh and trailed my right hand down line between my breasts, over the soft planes of my stomach to the patch of silver white hair between my legs.

Sylvanas's eyes followed my hand until it reached the apex of my thighs and I paused, toying with the damp curls beneath my fingers.

She swallowed again, eyes wide and unblinking as she stared at my fingers. "I had you that riled up."

"Mmm hmm," I hummed and let my middle finger slip lower. "Ah!" I hissed when the pad of my finger touched my clit and I started rubbing it with firm tight circles. "So I thought I would give you a little taste of your own medicine."

She sucked in a breath as I leaned back. My left hand dropped a bit to the side and behind me to support my weight so I could expose more of myself to Sylvanas. I closed my eyes and heard her breath hitch when I started to slide a finger inside myself. My walls clenched and I worked myself in slowly. "Tides," I murmured. "I really wish this was your hand." It was an echo of what she said to me that night two weeks ago and her responding hiss told me she remembered.

The wood above her head creaked, probably because she grabbed the slats and was holding on. I didn't care. I inserted a second finger and started fucking myself in earnest. My hips shifted and thrust upwards in time with my right hand as the muscles in my left arm burned holding me up. I thought about how Sylvanas looked and sounded the night she came into my office and rode her fingers against me thigh. "Ah... Sylvanas!"

I came suddenly thinking about her, knowing she was watching me. My back arched and tensed as my climax washed over me. I worked my way through it, prolonging it as best I could. She was shifting restlessly beneath mine, her own hips rising up with each thrust.

Finally I came down from my high and shuddered as I removed my fingers. When I opened my eyes, it was to her staring hungrily at my fingers and the slick arousal around them. "Oh? Did you want a taste?"

"Please," she rasped.

"Hmm.."

"I let you last time."

"So you did." I sat up, wincing a little at how sensitive I felt, and leaned over her. I offered her my fingers and she took them into her mouth greedily. She hummed around my digits, her soft cool tongue running over and between them to lick up every last drop. When I finally had enough, I pulled my hand away, careful to avoid her fangs.

She whined.

I smirked and climbed off her and the bed.

The cuffs clanked louder this time. "Is this the part where you leave me cuffed to the bed to think about my life's choices?"

I laughed and looked over my shoulder. She looked positively distressed. "Oh don't worry. I'm not as cruel as you. I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. But I'm not going to make it easy for you either." I bent over to pick up the briefcase, taking great care to position myself so Sylvanas had a good view of my ass. I removed a small bottle of lubricant and a cotton drawstring bag from the briefcase.

Inside the bag was a leather harness and a toy. The toy was shaped like an 'L'. The long end was thick and curved while the short end had a bulbous knob. The elf girl who sold me the toy assured me that this newest design worked wonders for both partners. So, I decided to put it to the test.

I heard Sylvanas shift on the bed as I applied a generous amount of lube to the short end of the toy. "What do you have over there?"

"Just a little something I purchased recently."

I slipped the o-ring of the harness over the toy and stepped into it. I spread my legs and bent forward slightly to give Sylvanas a better view of what was happening; making a show of working the short end of the toy inside of me. I worked slowly, wincing slightly at the initial stretch but I eventually managed to fit the entire base of the toy inside me. I clenched my muscles, holding it in place as I tightened the straps. I felt full and every time I shifted my hips, the toy shifted a little within me and I had to suppress a shudder.

Tides this was going to be an interesting night.

I turned around again after double checking that everything was in place and secured.

Sylvanas's eyes widened to almost comical sizes as she zeroed in between my legs. "A little something?" She nearly choked.

I smirked as I walked towards her. "Maybe not such a little something then. I know what you like. I know you like feeling stretched and full when I fuck you. It makes your nerves sing and you get off all the faster for it."

She licked her lips, her head craning to keep her eyes on the toy between my legs. "So you do intend to get me off."

I disguised a moan as a chuckle as I climbed back onto the bed, placing the bottle of lubricant to the side. "In a manner of speaking."

"What?"

I grinned and leaned back down to kiss her. She tasted faintly of me when we kissed and I sucked lightly at her tongue. She groaned into my mouth. I pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth to the sharp jut of her jaw and up to her ear. It quivered under my lips as I sucked lightly at the fleshy lob at bottom of her ear and pinched it briefly with my teeth before sliding my tongue up against the delicate and sensitive cartilage. When I reached the tip of her ear, I licked the inner shell of it first and then wrapped my lips around the rounded point.

Sylvanas gave a shaky sigh beneath me.

The sigh turned to a gasp when I slipped my left hand under her shirt to play with her nipple at the same time. "Sensitive today."

She groaned again, tipping her head back in pleasure, "You'd be too after a show like that."

I smiled down at her and pushed the edges of the shirt away so I could see her more fully.

I'd seen her spread out beneath me before in a variety of places, on this very bed even, but there was something breathtaking about seeing this unearthly creature of beauty and strength willingly letting herself be restrained for my pleasure while wearing my clothing; like somehow she was mine.

I wanted her to be mine I realized suddenly. Just as much as I wanted to be hers. I frowned at this sudden revelation and Sylvanas must have noticed. She stopped moving and stared up at me. "Jaina? She sounded concerned but I only shook my head.

"It's nothing," I said casually. I leaned down again to kiss her briefly before moving down to suck bruises along her throat and collarbone. I wanted to mark her skin and even knowing that most of it would be gone by morning, I wanted to see that for tonight at least, she was mine.

She moaned at the way I bit and sucked at her skin as I worked my way down. The cuffs rattled a little and her hips thrust up against mine. I let her rub herself against the toy. It was at an awkward angle but every time she pushed against me, the piece inside me would shift.

It was driving me crazy.

I pulled back. "Fuck," I gasped, "You're going to get me off again if you keep doing that."

"Oh, so you can feel it." The look in her eyes sharpened and she licked her fangs. "Good."

I growled and shuffled backwards on my knees. "Good for who?" I reached for her lace underwear. It was dark and damp in all the places we touched. I could smell the both of us on it. When I peeled it off of her, it was to a sight of pale damp curls and a large smear of wetness. "Good for me? Good for you?"

I grinned up at her and she bared her teeth. "Yes," she hissed, even as her body shifted and shivered as cooler air hit her between the legs.

I laughed, "We'll see about that." I left the panties just below her knees for the moment, using my hands to spread her thighs as wide as I could. It was just wide enough that I could lean down and touch the tip of my tongue to her clit. Her entire body jumped at the sensation and I had to press down at her thighs to keep her from throwing me off.

I lapped slowly at her clit, alternating between long broad licks with the flat of my tongue and shorter more pinpointed flicks with the tip. I could hear her panting above me, trying to stay calm and keep her body still but her hips kept twitching. I kept at my slow steady pace. After a while, her movements started getting more erratic and my arms ached a little from trying to keep her thighs pinned down.

"Come on Proudmoore," she growled. "Give it to me. Fuck me."

I laughed and pulled back. "Oh?" Her essence was smeared all over my face. I reached down and took a corner of the sheet and wiped most of it off. "I'm not sure I'm quite ready for that yet."

Sylvanas lunged upwards and snapped her teeth but the handcuffs held. The sudden jerk had her falling back onto the bed. We both went still. I looked her in the eye. "Sylvanas." All the playfulness in me fled, "Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before opened them again. "Yes."

"Do you want to keep going? We can stop any time."

"No. Please," she sounded strained, "Keep going. I told you, I can handle this."

I frowned and she shook her head. "I'll let you know if it's too much. Please."

I studied her. Her eyes had that intense glow she got when she was hyper focused on something or in the throes of passion. She didn't look upset or angry. A little desperate maybe but I'd seen that before in far more innocent situations. After a moment, I nodded. "Okay."

She heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed.

I took the opportunity to remove her panties and nip along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She moaned in response and hooked a leg around my shoulder, using her heel to urge me forward, to put my mouth on her again. I laughed and pushed the leg away. "Oh no." I said. "I'm setting the pace and how I want to fuck you. You literally just said I could."

She glared at me but relented. "I didn't think you'd be so slow," she grumbled.

"That's half the fun." I knelt between her legs and applied another generous helping of lube to the toy. I could feel every jerk and stroke of my hand inside me and it felt amazing. The elf girl was right. Why I hadn't tried this particular design before?

Once I was satisfied with my work, I positioned the head of the toy at Sylvanas's entrance. "Still with me?"

"Yes, now get a move on," she hissed.

I braced one hand on the bed and used the other to guide the toy inside her. She grabbed hold of the slats again and moaned as I pushed in. She was tighter than expected. I worked the toy slowly with far more patience than I felt I had. Each forward rock of my hips pushed the part of the toy inside me against my walls. I had to stop a few times to catch my breath, to focus on Sylvanas and not the fullness between my own legs.

Eventually, my skin met hers. We were both panting and I paused to give her a moment to adjust.

"Belore," she groaned, "It's thick. Deep too."

"Is it too much?"

Sylvanas shook her head, "No. It's perfect."

"Okay." I wiped my hands on her sheets and placed then on her thighs, pushing her legs wide. She groaned at that and watched me closely as I moved, starting with long slow strokes. She moaned at each press and I could see how her arm muscles tightened and strained to stay immobile.

"Good?" I gasped out.

"The best," she managed as her hips rocked up against me.

I worked her over, slowly picking up the pace, transitioning to shorter but harder and faster strokes with every push. I tried to focus on Sylvanas, on her hips and the ways her muscles flexed whenever she drew in a breath; how her thigh muscles twitched beneath my fingers. Anything really to distract myself from what was happening between my own legs. Her moans turned shorter and higher pitched as she tried to wrap her legs around my waist. I grunted and leaned down, shifting my weight to my hands and pinned her in place.

The new angle made her hips jump up against mine. "Yes," she hissed, "there. More."

I could feel the resistance as she started to tighten around me. She was close. I could feel it in how she clung to the toy and how her body writhed beneath me. I slowed, exchanging speed for depth and gave her a few more deep thrusts before stopping entirely.

Sylvanas practically wailed on response. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled at her chains. "What the..?" She tried to make me move by bucking her hips against me but I still had her legs pinned and I merely pulled back and away. The toy slid out of her with a quiet pop. "Damn it Jaina! I was close! Get back..!"

"Patience Sylvanas," I murmured breathlessly. My hands ran along her skin, one up along her ribs to tickle the underside of her breasts. The other traveled a shorter distance, rubbing soothing circles on her hip.

She whined and barked a short Thalassian curse.

I couldn't help but look down. She was drenched. I was tempted to touch her, to press my finger against her swollen clit or between her legs to feel how wet she was but I held back. I wasn't ready for her to come yet.

I kept touching her though; soothing strokes along her hips and thighs, gentle tweaks to her nipples until she started to relax.

I leaned down to kiss her, "Still with me?"

She glared at me for a moment and then nodded, "Yes Proudmoore. Damn you but yes."

I laughed and kissed her.

She kissed me back, all teeth and tongue, as I adjusted my hips and pressed the toy into her again.

One of her fangs snagged my lower lip when her head jerked back at the intrusion. I tasted copper and ran the tip of my tongue against the nick. She stared at me and then surged upwards to take my lower lip between hers. She licked at the cut and I moaned against her lips.

I dragged my mouth away from hers as I drove hard into her. "Jaina, please," she gasped as the chains of her cuffs rattled, desperate to touch me.

"Not yet," I grunted, nipping at her throat, shoulders and breasts in an attempt to channel my own rising frustration. I was beginning to regret my plan of action and briefly entertained the idea of pulling out and making Sylvanas watch me rub out another orgasm.

Her legs finally managed to wrap around my hips and she forcefully pulled me forward as she thrust up. I bit down on the curve of her breast in response.

"Ahhh!" Her entire body arched against me and for a heartstopping moment I thought she had come but her hips kept bucking desperately against mine.

I grunted and it took everything within me to pull myself away. Her legs had me locked in a vice grip. I trailed my finger feather light over her clit and let loose the barest pulse of arcane energy. It was like a key and her legs fell open. I hastily pulled out and moved out of range of her powerful legs but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was writhing against the sheets, the edges of her form blurred. "F-fuck you Jaina," she cursed.

I sat back on my heels, shuddering when the toy hit a particularly sensitive place within me, and I watched. Sylvanas did not take denial well, not in anything, so for her to actively let me bring her to the edge twice now was something to behold. It was fascinating to watch her struggle against her bonds and her pale flesh darken as if she was trying to decide to fade or not.

I wondered what she would look like once she lost it.

I sucked on my lower lip as she pulled at the cuffs. The wooden slat they wrapped around groaned at the pressure. I put my hand gently on her shoulder. "Hey. Hey Sylvanas, look at me."

She glared at me, gasping with desperate breathes.

I rubbed soothing circles along the lines of her broad shoulders and up her arms. Her flesh beneath the shirt gave a little more than I was used to but little by little, she started to relax. "Jaina," she breathed out. The glow of her eyes had dimmed and she looked a little hazy.

I must have looked worried because her lips twitched in an attempt to smile. "I'm alright Jaina. I can keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise."

"You're not just saying that to make me happy?"

Sylvanas's laugh was faint and breathless, "When did I ever say anything or do anything that was completely against my will just to make you happy?"

I couldn't help but smile back, "Never I guess."

"And I don't intend to start now."

"Alright." I leaned down to kiss her softly. We kissed slowly and I waited until her body returned to normal before sitting up again. "I'm going to uncuff you for a moment. I want you turned around for me and on your hands and knees. Do you think you can manage that sweetling?"

Sylvanas took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." I brushed my lips against her brow and reached up to uncuff her left wrist. She lowered her arms, wincing slightly at the change. I kissed both wrists and helped her sit up. She brushed her hands briefly against my chest and I shuddered. "Hey now. You can do that later."

She smirked and snapped her teeth at my nose. "I'm holding you to that."

Together, we maneuvered her so that she was facing towards the headboard on her hands and knees. I pushed at her upper back back until she was bent over, hands stretched out again so I could loop the cuffs around the wooden slats again. With her hands securely in place, I kneeled behind her.

I leaned forward and pulled back at the collar of Sylvanas's shirt so I could pepper the back of her neck and shoulders with kisses. She sighed, leaning forward to put more of her weight on her elbows and I smiled against her skin. "Good girl," I murmured.

She snorted and looked over my shoulder. "I think that works more on you darling."

I could feel myself blushing hotly at her observation. "W-well.."

She laughed, "Keep going."

I scowled and bit down on her shoulder. She moaned at the bite and wiggled her ass up against me. I gasped at the contact but kept my composure long enough to drop my hands down and part the open edges of her shirt. I cupped her bare breasts and my fingers reached for her nipples. They pulled and pinched at them, causing her to moan louder.

"You've already got me worked up," she growled. "Just fuck me already."

"Have patience Sylvanas."

"Well I'm running out it." She pressed harder against me for emphasis and the toy jostled up inside me. Heat flooded through me and I gave a long low groan.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth and pulled back to line myself up again. I tested her with a finger. She was positively soaked and the toy was still slick. I wasted no time and pushed myself in to the hilt with one swift movement.

"Yes," she hissed and pushed back up against me. "Now move."

"Hah... I thought I was in control," I breathed out but did as she ordered. I looked down. There was something obscene and arousing in watching the toy slide so easily inside of her. Each thrust shifted the short end inside me just enough to make me clench my walls and want to thrust harder. So I did.

I shifted me knees apart for better stability and leaned forward to drape myself across her back. She was panting in earnest again, each short breath echoing through the room. I could feel her start to tense as she pushed her hips back against me. My own climax was building and I didn't think I could stop it this time nor did I want to. I put one hand on her shoulder and shoved her downward. She had to turn her head to keep her face from being smothered by the pillow. My other hand snaked around her waist and sought out her clit.

It was swollen beneath my fingers and she yelped when I started rubbing it. I paced my fingers with the rolling of my hips. The new angle allowed me to drive the toy in deeper. "Harder" she cried. "Fuck. Harder please. Don't stop." Her voice started to pitch upwards and reverberate with every word.

I grunted in acknowledgement, nostrils flaring as I took in short breathes through my nose. I drove into her as hard and as fast as I could, my abs and thighs burning from the exertion. She clamped down on the toy suddenly and screamed.

Wards flared to life all along the walls of the room and on her belongings as an ear piercing shriek filled the room. The spells I embedded in my ear plugs activated, muffling the worst of the sound and saving my hearing. I could feel the sudden heady flare of magic all around me and it was just enough to push me over the edge despite my hard fought control.

My entire body shook as I came. My knees could barely support me due to how hard I was shaking and I just draped myself across Sylvanas's back. I managed to gather just enough of my wits to cast a simple cantrip and the handcuffs clicked open.

Sylvanas flopped bodily onto the mattress under our combined weight, still shaking with the aftershocks. I grunted, pushing myself up onto my elbows so I could help ease her through them. When she finally stilled, I carefully pulled out and flopped over onto my back.

She whined at the emptiness. "No..."

I rolled myself over to my side and chuckled tiredly. "Was that not enough for you?"

In the blink of an eye, Sylvanas had me on my back. I could only stare up at her as she guided herself back down onto the toy. My mouth went dry when her pelvis pressed against the leather strap over my skin and I swallowed. "S-Sylvanas?"

She leaned over, grabbing my hands and pulling them just above my head. Her fingers interlaced with mine as she lifted her hips and started to ride the toy. She bared her teeth at me with eyes blazing. "If you think I'd be satisfied with just one Proudmoore, you're very very wrong. I'm just getting started."

* * *

I woke up alone in Sylvanas's bed naked, aching and sore in the most pleasant of ways. The light was off but when I rolled over onto my side, I saw Sylvanas's dark silhouette against one of her windows. The sky outside was that rich bluish purple color that preceded sunrise. She was humming something softly under her breath, so quiet that I could hear only a smattering of notes here and there.

I admired her quietly for a long moment before I slipped out from beneath the soft sheet she must have draped over me while I slept. I walked as quiet as I could across her bedroom floor, avoiding the instruments of our pleasure we had dropped to the floor before falling asleep nestled against each other.

Her ears twitched, a clear indication that she heard my approach. Her humming turned into singing as I drew close. "Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars," she crooned.

I got close enough to see that she had slipped my old shirt back on and I felt a degree of affection that I didn't think I could feel anymore. Not since Theramore.

She turned to me, smiling softly and held out her hand. The light of her eyes were dim enough that I could almost see the washed out grey that was her natural eye color beneath the magical glow. "In other words, hold my hand."

I took the offered hand without hesitation and she pulled me close as she sang. "In other words, baby, kiss me."

I smiled at her and tipped my head down, brushing my lips lightly against hers.

She sighed and slipped her free hand around my neck. "How are you feeling?"

I hummed in response. "More sore than anything else. I probably look like I was mauled by a lynx though." I chuckled at what I might look like. My skin still stung where she had raked her nails against my skin and I knew that my neck and shoulders were undoubtedly a kaleidoscope of purple and blue bruises.

She laughed softly and pulled my head down to kiss my brow. "No offense but you kind of do."

"Excuse you. Not all of us are capable of supernatural healing." I pushed the collar of her shirt aside with my free hand, exposing the smooth unblemished column of her neck. I ran my thumb softly against it and her collarbone.

"A healing potion would work wonders you know, if you're worried about that kind of thing." Her words had a teasing note to them but there was something about the angle of her ears that seemed uncertain.

I shook my head, vaguely displeased at the idea of a potion. By taking one, it felt like I was erasing or hiding the fact that I was having an amazing time with this magnificent woman before me. "I'll manage without, but thank you," is what I ended up saying.

She hummed and raised my other hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the palm. "Good," she said, "they look good on you. Like you're m-." She cut herself off quickly with a cough. "Excuse me, like you're the kind of girl who can get whatever kind of tail she wants."

I felt my cheeks heat up at her near slip. "Well, after last night, I think I can safely say that yours is the only one I'm interested in for the moment."

It wasn't what I wanted to say, but I wasn't sure either of us were quite ready for that yet. Regardless, her eyes seemed to light up and she laughed. "You're quite the smooth talker aren't you Proudmoore?"

I shrugged, "I try." I saw the sky start to turn gold and red from the corner of my eye and turned to face the sunrise. Without thinking, I slipped my arm around Sylvanas's waist and pulled her close to my side. I could feel her tense and then relax against me as we watched the sun rise and I selfishly wished we could stay in this moment forever.


End file.
